Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication process and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been recently spotlighted in a smaller model.
Meanwhile, a sensing electrode of the touch panel is electrically connected to a wire and the wire is connected to an external circuit so that the touch panel may be driven. In this case, short circuit may occur between the sensing electrode and the wire due to variation in a design or variation in a density. Further, the sensing electrode may not smoothly make electric connection with the wire due to crack in the sensing electrode so that electrical characteristics may be degraded.